The A Team
"The A Team" is the debut single by English singer-songwriter Ed Sheeran. It was released as a digital download in the United Kingdom on 12 June 2011, serving as the lead single from his debut album, +'' (2011). "The A Team" is a folk ballad with lyrics that speak of a prostitute addicted to crack cocaine, a Class A drug. It was written after Sheeran visited a homeless shelter and heard some of the stories of the lives people had been living. Making the song upbeat and using the line "Class A Team" was his way of masking the heavy subject matter. He wrote the song following a last-minute performance at an event for the homeless. The chorus of "The A Team" was also used by Sheeran in the track "Little Lady", which features Mikill Pane. "Little Lady" is available on the EP ''No. 5 Collaborations Project. It became a top 10 hit in Australia, Germany, Ireland, Israel, Japan, Luxembourg, New Zealand, Norway, the Netherlands, and the United Kingdom. It debuted at number three on the UK Singles Chart, with sales of 57,607 copies.2 The song was serviced to US radio formats in late 2012 and became a sleeper hit there, gradually rising up the Billboard Hot 100 to peak at number 16, becoming Sheeran's first single on that chart. On 5 December, the song received a Grammy Award nomination for Song of the Year, Sheeran's first Grammy Award nomination. At the 2012 Brit Awards, it was nominated for Best British Single.3. Lyrics: White lips, pale face Breathing in snowflakes Burnt lungs, sour taste Light's gone, day's end Struggling to pay rent Long nights, strange men And they say She's in the Class A Team She's stuck in her daydream Been this way since eighteen But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us 'Cause she's just under the upper-hand And goes mad for a couple of grams And she don't want to go outside tonight 'Cause in a pipe she flies to the Motherland And sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly Ripped gloves, raincoat Tried to swim and stay afloat Dry house, wet clothes Loose change, bank notes Weary-eyed, dry throat Call girl, no phone And they say She's in the Class A Team She's stuck in her daydream Been this way since eighteen But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries And they scream The worst things in life come free to us 'Cause she's just under the upper-hand And goes mad for a couple of grams But she don't want to go outside tonight 'Cause in a pipe she flies to the Motherland And sells love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Now angel will die Covered in white, closed eye And hoping for a better life This time, now we'll fade out tonight Straight down the line Straight down the line And they say She's in the Class A Team She's stuck in her daydream Been this way since eighteen But lately her face seems Slowly sinking, wasting Crumbling like pastries They scream The worst things in life come free to us And we're all under the upper-hand Go mad for a couple of grams And we don't want to go outside tonight 'Cause in a pipe we fly to the Motherland And sell love to another man It's too cold outside For angels to fly Angels to fly, fly, fly Angels to fly, to fly, to fly Angels to die Section heading Write the second section of your page here.